


Soft and sweet memories

by MollyKatz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKatz/pseuds/MollyKatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*I warn against my bad English.*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Soft and sweet memories

**Author's Note:**

> *I warn against my bad English.*

Barton drank his morning coffee and watching his boss.

Loki said something but Clint didn't listen what he said.

He looked at him as moves his lips and he tried to remember the taste of Loki's lips.

'Yeah, I'm sure that your lips taste like last time... soft, sweet lips. I want to taste it again.' His musings about him stopped Loki's irritated voice.

"Barton? Barton!" Loki scowled at him.

"What? I listen to you." He said quickly and drank again.


End file.
